Carmen Sandiego 2/Credits
Full credits for Carmen Sandiego 2. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Vertigo Entertainment/Rideback/ Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production ''Carmen Sandiego 2 '' Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad • Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Produced by Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg • Dan Lin, p.g.a. Roy Lee, p.g.a. • Jinko Gotoh, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Video Games by Broderbund Inc. Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Ryan Potter Bill Hader Jamie Chung Taraji P. Henson with Alan Tudyk and Scarlett Johansson Executive Producers William Renschen Ella Ray Robert Rodriguez Executive Producers Mikael Hed Karey Kirkpatrick Brett Hoffman Co-Producers Roy Conli Clark Spencer Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Bill Boes Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Head of Layout Cory Rocco Florimonte Head of Character Animation Zach A. Parrish Head of Effects Michael Kaschalk Director of Photography Bill Pope, ASC Supervising Animators Jin Kim Michael Franceschi Cesc Pujol Font Aymeric Palermo Gwénolé Oulc'hen Glen McIntosh Nick Levenduski Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Yvett Merino Computer Graphics Supervisors Laurent De la Chapelle Charles G Abou Aad Julie Bernier Gosselin Robert Cavaleri Rob Bredow Joshua Beveridge Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Sony Pictures Animation Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Story Movie Land Animation Studios Story Artists Robert Fisher Jr. Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Zhang Gary Phillips Philippe Peixoto Josh Cooley Cody Cameron Boris Jacq Fabio Mackassi Rich Moore Story Coordinator Jinnah Kim Art Department Sony Pictures Animation Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Art Department Movie Land Animation Studios Character Design Jin Kim Nick Bruno Michael V. Schroeder Ralph Eggleston Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Charlez McZolico Shiyoon Kim Matthieu Gosselin Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Visual Development Artists Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Mark Forbes Chris Williams Christopher James McQuisco Ted Lawrence Lauren Zolick Brian Copenhagen Ernie Rinard Jesus Alonso Iglesias Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jill Culton Kyle Rapone Jeffrey M. Thompson Set Designers Yarrow Cheney Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Editorial Sony Pictures Animation Editorial Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Production Management Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Charles Cunningham-Scott Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Alena Wooten-Tottle Chris Patrick O'Connell Josef Dylan Smith Wahid Ibn Reza Barbaros Sarisozen Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong David Vidal Pedroza Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Clara Prado Vasquez Character Rigging Rigging Artists Christian Haniszewski Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Steven Liangchen Song Ozgur Aydogdu Jennifer R. Downs Glen Claybrook Iker J. de los Mozos Kate Kirby-O'Connell Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Character Simulation Simulation Artists Aaron Adams Johann Francois Coetzee Erik Eulen Christopher Evart Christopher C. Griffin Avneet Kaur Timmy Tompkins Mary Twohig Richard Van Cleave Jr. Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacers Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Tactics Alan Davidson Gabriela Hernandez Mike Navarro Jeff Gipson Kaileen Kraemer Abraham Franklin Tseng Layout Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Letia Katherine Lewis Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Jennifer Sambu Longe Laure Gauthier Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Juan E. Hernandez David Wainstain Final Layout Lead Scott Beattie Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Stereo Coordinator Cory Rocco Florimonte Stereo Layout Artists Matthew Zeyn Joseph Jones Kristin Leigh Yadamec Wallace Schaab Allen Blaisdell Tyler Kupferer Shweta Viswanathan Layout Coordinator Allison Osborne Animation Lead Animators Hector Godoy Garcia She Fong Stephen Heneveld Benjamin Plouffe Katherine Sarafian Shiyoon Kim Kelly Asbury Jin Kim Heath A. Hollingshead Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dana Bennett Cooney Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Animators Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia Duncan Marjoribanks Jill Culton Timothy Rodriguez Navaneetha Krishnan Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Nick Vlahos Gary Rydstrom Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Henry Jackman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Maria Montes de la Rosa Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Gwen De la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Regina Paula Cachuela Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Larry LaPisco Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato David James Henderson Hailee Steinfeld Sam Marks Ella Ray Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Simon Kenny Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Melt van der Spuy Alyse Joseph Leanne K. Tanizawa Clarence "Boola" Robello Jeremy Summers Michael Lawrence Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Kim Lucy De la Cruz Laurent De la Chapelle Pedro Hwang Wendie Lynn Fischer Brian Wesley Green Pedram Goshtasbpour Diana Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Jesus Diez Thomas Hannivan Stephen Hoogendyk Cynthia Jill French Marcelo Gravina Zanin Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Taylor Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Steven Pierre Gordon Chris Williams Tom Fish David R. Howe Technical Animation Technical Animation Artists John Hwang Donnie McGillivray Gabriel Lopez Johann Francois Coetzee Iker J. de los Mozos Richard Van Cleave Jr. Navin Martin Pinto Garrett Raine Jason Robinson Andy Romine Glen Claybrook Si-Hyung Kim Kate Kirby-O'Connell Ian Krebs-Smith Adam Reed Levy Michael Anthony Navarro Gillian MacLeod Cynthia Potvin Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Ryab Sarah Cushman Miguel Macaya Ten Hugo Debat-Burkarth Michael Beaulieu Mathew Cowie Kevin Martel Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Frank E. Abney III Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Christopher Otto Gallagher Chelsea Lavertu Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Pipeline TDs Nikita Patel Attaporn Kanjanasahas Arjun Prasad Namdeo Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Carole Choo-Kun Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Crowds Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Benjamin Min Huang Iva Itchevska-Brain Angela McBride Miguel Lleras Villaveces Sequence Lead Brandon Lee Jarratt Lighting & Compositing Artists Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Gwen Stacy Ryan Christopher Lang Natalie Greenhill Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Harry Gundersen Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Jonathan Fletcher Moore MacDuff Knox Vina Kao Mahoney Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Estelle Marty Hans Castro Javier Nieto Moncó Emilio Ferrari Amber Stewart Lunderville Thomas Michael DesJardins Shane Christopher Wicklund Shervin Shoghian Henrique Dorneles Moser Vincent Papaix John Staub Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Mathieu Krysztoforski Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Rick van de Schootbrugge Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Bex Taylor-Klaus Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Steve Rodriguez James Joshua Lojo Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Wendy Seddon Quentin Martinez Erika Dumont Jade Pascal Wiatt Jones Diana Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Michael Leigh Gresham Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Laura M. Meredith Austin Salmi Kit Turley Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Character Effects Character Effects Artists Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Character Effects Coordinator Nicolette Dyke Matte Painting Look Development Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Manager Jennifer Lee Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Sony Pictures Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Soundtrack Album on Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2021 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Special Thanks Theo Harris Vandernoot Richard E. Hollander Daniel Jennings Jenny Harder Rita Ora Production Babies Aaron • Barnett • Carmen • Dean • Eileen • Fred • Gary • Henry • Ian Jake • Kathleen • Larry • Miller • Natalie • Otis • Paul • Randall Sandy • Taylor • Vanessa • Wendy • Xavier • Yari • Zackary MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Randy Thom Gary Rydstrom Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a registered trademark of Movie Land, Ltd., a WarnerMedia company. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits